


Milestone Fic 07

by Rosebudwhite



Series: Milestone Fics [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite





	Milestone Fic 07

The water from the shower head was as hot as he could stand it, steam swirling around and off of his skin, clinging wetly to every surface, fogging the mirrors and the bathroom’s opaque walls.  The heat from the water would cause pain in anyone else, but he found it a balm.  The effects on his muscles, knotted and abused, try to swell and uncoil as the heat invaded and smothered him.  He let the water pound him between the shoulder blades, his arms supported him against the tiled walls.  He relished the sensation of the water as it cascaded about him, running down and around his body, washing away the aches, the blood and grim, but never the guilt.

His head hung down and he allowed himself a moment to close his eyes and release his control momentarily on his mind.  More memories returned each time, yet today they were slow in coming as thoughts of the woman invaded the space.  He allowed them in, and spun them into a fantasy, his flesh hand sought out his cock…

The bathroom door opened slowly, his head turned and eyes opened to find her there, wrapped in the bed sheet, radiant in the steam, smiling at him sweetly.  There was only serenity in her eyes, pure and simple joy, and he willed himself to be as free and innocent with her ideals of life as she was.

He stepped back in the shower and made room for her and he was yet again struck by her beauty; the gentle bounce of her breasts, the flush of her skin with the heat of the steam, her hair framing her face.  He was transfixed and speechless.  She dropped the sheet and climbed in, almost falling into his embrace.  His skin tingled as her softness pressed into him, her breasts, belly and thighs, and the way her cheek buried into his chest he knew she did not fear him.  The residual pain fell away with the rushing water in her soft embrace.  His hands roamed over her back, seeking to hold her as tightly as he could, to try to keep her close to him for as long as he could.  He stooped to kiss her forehead gently.

They stood under the water for a long time before they eventually separated, only to move in a blissful slow motion, as if time did not belong there, neither wanting it to end.  He felt her delicate hands bathe him gently with soap and cloth, lathering his body tenderly.  Her hands roamed freely over his imposing frame, she did not flinch at his scars or the swollen bruises, yet he realised she did avoid his left arm.

Her touch lingered slightly when their gaze met, her fingers trailed down his stomach.  A suddenly amused and mischievous smile crossed her face and she coyly looked at his cock.  She gathered more water and soap on the cloth and, falling to her knees, reached under his cock, cradling and massaging his balls, her fingers rubbing gently.  Her other hand carefully encircled his growing erection, squeezing until he was firm and rigid, its head shining brightly as it twitched under her ministrations.  A deep grunt escaped him and was whisked away in the steam.

She stroked him casually, almost milking, adjusting the pressure as she slid up his length, fondling his balls on the return to the root.  His breath caught each time and he found himself flexing in rhythm.  A drop of pre-cum emerged and she grinned in delight as her tongue flicked out, swirling and licking the cockhead.  It travelled over the sensitive underside and he found himself short of breath.  He knew he was not close to coming but he wasn’t that far either.  The coil tightened further as he stared down at her, and she returned it, her mouth full of his cock, with eyes that were ready to greedily devour him whole as he stood there.

His hands found their way into her wet hair, pulling it out of the way of your face, and with a smile she released his cock and allowed him to coax her back to standing.  He pulled her face to his and delighted in the feeling of her wet body sliding against his own.  His erection was hard and imposing against her belly, her nipples hardened as they made contact with his own rough skin.  The kiss was volcanic, driven by a primal passion, his hands cupped her face, his tongue penetrated her mouth vigorously as it danced and rolled with hers.

His hands travelled down her body, palms cruising over the slope of her breasts, fingers brushing against the undersides, then down over and around her ribs to the swell of her bottom.  His rough hands gripped the cheeks strongly, pulling her tighter against his body and the insistent erection lodged between them.

With the smallest of jumps her legs were around his hips, and into his waiting arms, holding her high.  She ground her core into him and allowed herself to rub his strong length into the wetness that seeped, even amongst all of the water.

He kissed her chin and jaw, working his way to her ears, she moaned loudly when he reached her throat, his teeth and tongue exciting her as they suckled.  Her moans only excited him and spurred him on, heightening the desire to be inside her and to please her.  His right hand slid over her hip and body, cradling her breast, more forceful and more urgent now.  He then allowed his left hand to spread over her arse more, the cool fingers edged closer to her wetness.  Her breath caught as his finger pushed at her.  She did not flinch though, and he knew what he would do.

He pulled away then and knelt in front of her this time.  His hands stroked over the silky skin of her legs, a deliberate and forceful lick touched against her lips, applying pressure to her opening and back again.  She moaned her approval and he moved under her further, his shoulders holding her steady as his hands slid over her bottom, once more.

Licking and lapping at her, his tongue invaded her and swirled the wetness about, his face pressed tightly against her lips.  A cool finger replaced his tongue and slowly inched in.  His tongue slipped and darted over her wetness, keeping her calm and reassured as his finger delved deeper, twisting and curling before gently moving in and out.  His tongue flicked across her excited clit, giving it occasional hard and full licks.  Her pleasure filled moans packed the bathroom, echoing against the glass and tile.

A second finger joined the first inside her and they spiralled deeply as his tongue lavished more hot affection on her clit.  Her pussy was beginning to feel the pressure build and he knew her orgasm was building, soon to crash over her.

He began to subtely hum against her clit as his fingers pumped into her, the pleasure peaked causing her pussy to spasm around his fingers.  He hummed louder, sucking her clit between his lips as he did so.  The howls of her climax were accompanied by a wash of her elixir over his face.

“Take me now.”  Were her first and only words as she climbed back out of the shower and headed back to the bedroom.  He shut off the water and stroked his still hard cock.  He was going to, and hard.


End file.
